


Accessories Sold Separately

by Castello



Series: Accessories Sold Separately [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Jeremy, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Humor, I'm a sinner..., Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Rimming, top!Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castello/pseuds/Castello
Summary: The company that created the Squip starts selling automatonic bodies for Squips to temporarily inhabit (within a five foot radius of the host). They're ridiculously expensive, 'anatomically correct' and probably dangerous if misused... so of course, Jeremy buys one.Totallynotfor perverted reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this idea came from, but there it was... I think maybe it was just an excuse to write some top!squip porn with a _real_ body.... because I really don't see Jeremy as a top, but from like, _all_ the other fanfiction I saw, it's only me who thinks that.

Jeremy wasn't sure what he'd been thinking when he sold his prized collection of baseball cards, a couple of vintage games, and his limited edition Donkey Kong action figure just to scrounge up enough money for this... thing... but he'd somehow convinced himself that he needed it; this ludicrously expensive hollow body designed especially for the Squip to temporarily inhabit. But of course, he’d bought it for totally non-perverted reasons. 

_Of course._

Developing something (too close to feelings to be comfortable) for the nagging little voice in his head had been an unexpected development for both of them. Though honestly, Jeremy was a teenage boy, recently come to terms with his own bisexuality and raging with hormones, so it shouldn't have been _that_ big of a surprise. The Squip hadn't minded too much. He'd been mildly miffed at first, insisting that Jeremy focus on his high school peers rather than himself, but he'd come to terms with his host's little crush pretty fast. In fact, most days he used it to his advantage, the manipulative ass. 

Jeremy still bit his lip whenever he sat down to do his homework, remembering the few times the Squip had offered him phantom blowjobs in return for completing his work. 

Jeremy had tried to be good about it. There wasn't much he could do really besides fantasize, and Jeremy had fantasized about plenty of things in his lifetime so that was really no different from before. The only problem was that he had started to fantasize about the Squip more and more often, to the point where the Squip's bodily form took priority in most of his wet dreams. He thought about what it might feel like to be held down by the cold hands of a computerized entity more than he thought about what it might be like to hold Christine's soft curves or to kiss Michael in the middle of playing a game. 

He'd been good about it for the most part though, careful to never really verbalise these things around the Squip. Of course, he already knew everything that Jeremy thought about, but not bringing it up helped with the illusion that it wasn't happening at all. They could both ignore it that way. 

This though... this wasn't ignoring it at all. 

When he'd found out that the creators of the Squip had started selling 'accessories' he'd really only been curious, pulling his laptop onto his knees and typing in the secret url of the Squip website (knowledge of said url, courtesy of Rich). When a very long, deep search into their secret website brought up what could only be described as an _army_  of empty bodies, he'd originally wretched a little. 

"This is new." the Squip had said with some genuine surprise beside him, looking over Jeremy's shoulder at the catalogue, "I wasn’t aware of this either." 

"Rich said it was pretty fresh." he replied, scrolling down through the different supply of models they had. 

The Squip hummed, "They've based the character models off of the most popular mental portrayals of the Squip. Fascinating. I assume they must have had a collection of subjects to survey."

Jeremy frowned, peeking hesitantly over his shoulder, "Will they have a model of you?" 

"All of those are me, Jeremy."

"I mean, how _I_ see you?"

The Squip side eyed him, "What are you planning to do if they do?" 

He shrugged, turned back to the screen and continued scrolling, "I dunno. I was just curious." 

"...You can't afford one, Jeremy." 

 _I have some expensive things I could sell if I needed to..._ He thought before he could stop himself. 

"You'd really sell those? For something I could only use within a five to ten foot radius of you?" 

Jeremy drew his shoulders up tight and awkwardly, "I don't know. We don't even know if they have what I'd want." 

The Squip leaned his chin over Jeremy's shoulder, Jeremy could almost trick himself into feeling it, "You could pick whatever model suited your fancy. It doesn't have to look exactly like how I often present myself to you. This was just a form that I derived from the traits your brain saw as 'cool' and would be most susceptible to receiving advice from."

He blinked, "You picked a form based off of what I thought was cool?" 

"Not _attractive,_ " he said pointedly, fixing Jeremy with an unimpressed look, "Cool, mature, something you would look up to subconsciously. I hadn't intended on you finding this form as physically appealing as you do." 

He shifted a little uncomfortably, "Do you look like this to anyone else?" 

"Sometimes." the Squip admitted, then stared at him curiously, "That bothers you." 

"It might bother me less if it means they actually _have_ your- oh..." 

They both stopped conversing to stare at the picture on screen. The body of a man, older than high school, certainly, but not vastly so. His mature features were almost exactly like the face of his Squip, if not a perfect copy. The hair was a little shorter, not the curly locks that he was accustomed to, but a short, styled cut. The front was longer, swept up and to the side. The replica also had a cleanly shaven face, and Jeremy hated himself for being just a little sad about that. 

"You don't even know that you would like the feel of stubble. Calm yourself." 

"Sometimes I really wish you would just let me pretend you can't hear everything that I'm thinking." 

The Squip huffed, rolling his eyes, "It's not my fault you have an overactive libido. Or a very _loud_ imagination."

Jeremy scoffed, slammed the laptop shut and pushed it to the end of his bed. He wasn't going to buy anything. Not even just because he didn't have the money, but because he wouldn't give the Squip the satisfaction. There was no excuse for it. If Jeremy bought one it would only be advantageous to the Squip. It would almost be like... giving him a gift. 

"Oh, I believe you'd enjoy it too." the cool, low tone of his Squip cooed into his ear, "After all, the very moment Rich told you about it you thought of what it would be like to have me in a physical form, did you not?" 

Jeremy gasped, well used to the manipulative intentions of his bad natured crush, frustrated that even knowing that, Jeremy had sagged back just a little, "I hate you." he groaned, "I'm not buying one."

"I never suggested you should." 

"You want me to though, don't you? You'd like to have a body of your own." 

The Squip scoffed, a phantom hand slipping around his waist as Jeremy felt the beginnings of arousal build up in his system, "I already told you, I wouldn't be able to use it outside of a short radius to your irritating presence. Here in this room. It wouldn't do me much good. It would do _you_ all the good in the world though, certainly."

The hand slipped up his chest, the nerves in his skin activated to give the illusion of fingers loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Wouldn't it be lovely to feel this for real? To have _actual_ hands holding you down instead of having to just imagine it?" 

Jeremy made a strangled noise, "You're awful. Stop it. I can't buy one." 

"I know you can't. That's what makes this fun. We can practice your self control, maybe even teach you about coming to terms with the things you can't have." 

"That's a shitty lesson to have to learn." 

"But a good one." 

The phantom hand disappeared from his neck, and Jeremy was left alone with the frustrated beginnings of arousal. He groaned, fell back into his pillow and cursed up at the ceiling.

In the end, he'd sold the lot of his valuables while plastered drunk, having come home from a party incredibly horny and in the mood to make some terrible life decisions. He'd pulled up the (saved and favorited) page of the website and bought the damn thing before he could talk himself out of it. His drunken brain screamed praises of his genius as he did it, thinking about how great it would be to actually get one up on his Squip for the first time, to actually surprise the git. He'd chuckled, found his dad's stash of pity whiskey hidden away in a cupboard and drank until he was sure he wouldn't remember the purchase the next day. 

So of course, it came as a complete surprise to _both of them_ when he received a giant package in the mail half a week later, a huge 'FRAGILE' label slapped across the box on every side. His dad had looked at him a little oddly, but Jeremy dragged the thing inside and refused to say anything other than "Michael." in terms of pitiful explanation. 

"When did you order a package?" his Squip asked.

"I didn't..." Jeremy huffed, finally having gotten the box into his room and reaching for a pair of scissors from his desk, "You would know if I did, wouldn't you?" 

The Squip hummed and curiously looked on as he started to cut the tape. 

They both gasped collectively when the flaps were pulled apart and Jeremy dug through the packing peanuts to find something very flesh-like beneath his hands. He pulled, and almost screamed when he was greeted with a very real looking version of his Squip.

"Oh my god, I bought one." 

The Squip _laughed at him_ , "That's what happened to your doll. You sold it." 

"It was an _action figure_." he glared defensively, "At least appreciate it now that I _apparently_ spent the money on a fucking _body_ for _you_. God damn it. Michael's gonna kill me for getting rid of all that stuff for _this_." 

"It's not his money." the Squip pointed out, and settled his hands over Jeremy's shoulders with an excited grin, "The question is, are _you_ going to regret your purchase?"

Jeremy huffed, shook the Squip off of him and clumsily pulled the body the rest of the way out of the box, spilling styrofoam peanuts onto the floor as the box tipped over with its weight. It was almost as heavy as a real body, he mused miserably. Jeremy scrambled for the instruction manual that had fallen out with it and set the body up so that it was sitting against the wall behind him. He sat next to it, exhausted and admittedly a little out of breath. He was more out of shape than he realized. 

"We're still working on that." 

"Shut up." he grumbled, and pulled the thin collection of pages into his lap. "Huh." he said, cheeks going a little red, "It says it's uh... anatomically correct." 

The Squip smirked, "I estimate a 90% chance that you will _not_ be regretting this purchase, Jeremy." 

He gushed, thought miserably about how stupid it would look trying to hit a holographic person before catching sight of the hollow body beside him. 

"You could certainly hit me in that body, but I still wouldn't feel it so your point would be moot." 

"You're ruining my fun, asshole." 

"Just read the manual. You can skim it if you want, I'll retain the information even if you don't." 

Jeremy slumped, turning the body over a little to rid it of the plain, dark T-shirt so that he could remove the panel on the back like the manual instructed. "I have to... prick my finger on a needle so that it can like... read my blood or something? Dude, that _sucks_." 

"It needs to have the same bit of nanotechnology within it as you do. Otherwise this would be completely pointless." 

"I'm not even going to pretend to understand how you work." he said with exasperation, and tried to distract himself from just how real the skin of this fake body felt under his hands, "You run on Mountain Dew for crying out loud..." 

He'd been trying not to think about what this body looked like shirtless, and it was made a little easier by seeing a square chunk of the back come clean off. It really helped remind him that it wasn't a real body. It was just a shell, designed to hold the Squip. Fake, even if the flesh felt real in his hands.

"It was a popular drink in Asia around the time I was created. I imagine those scientists assumed the craze would continue on for sometime." 

Jeremy drew the red wire out from the inside as was pointed out on the pages, a sharp tip at its end staring at him like an unwelcome houseguest. "I really don't like needles." 

"I know. That's why you wouldn't get the tattoo I suggested. It's just one quick jab. I could take control of your body to do it for you if you don't think you can do it yourself." 

"I _hate_ when you do that and you know it."

"But you'll get it done that way." 

Jeremy frowned, steeled himself mentally, "I can do it on my own." 

He brought his finger close, squeezing his eyes shut before actually going through with the prick, the tip of his index finger stinging for a painful moment. It almost felt as though little barbes were shooting up into where the tip and his skin made contact, but he kept his finger on the needle point for the full ten seconds as instructed. 

Beside him, the Squip gasped, and Jeremy turned his head to see what was the matter before realizing the projection had vanished. He had only a second to register the difference before the body lying in front of him moved. He startled, yipped, and fell back onto his ass with an undignified thump. 

The Squip turned, a small, devious smirk stretching across his lips, "Well hello, Jeremy." 

His mouth open and shut like that of a gaping fish, "H-he-hello-"

The Squip huffed, then turned to crane his head, looking over his shoulder at where the wire was still dangling behind him, "Be a dear and put my back on again?"

Jeremy gulped, quickly nodding before bending forward for the fleshy panel. The discarded shirt too, while he was at it. He tucked the wire away, replaced the rectangle of faux flesh and nervously tried to return the shirt when the Squip turned around, facing Jeremy in the new body and smiling in the most devious of ways. 

He caught Jeremy by the wrist, grin widening at his quickening breath, the spike in his pulse, the way he lifted his eyes up somewhat pitifully to the Squip's icy blues. 

"I suppose I should thank you properly for this wonderful gift, shouldn't I?" 

Jeremy gulped, still helplessly clinging onto the shirt with his other hand, "I- you- uhm-" 

"Stop stumbling. It might be cute as the submissive partner in a relationship, but we've been trying for months to train you otherwise." 

Jeremy's mouth hung open. He couldn't actually say it, but he definitely thought  _there's no way I could be dominant with you_ loud enough to _fear_ that he'd said it aloud. He couldn't help the beat his heart skipped when the Squip only smirked down at him, taking a looming step closer, eyes lidded. 

"Well, maybe just this once... Let's see how 'anatomically correct' this body really is, shall we?" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story has no beta, so please keep that in mind and if you spot a mistake call me out so I can swoop in and fix it! ^_^

"You're panicking." the Squip said, his not- _quite_ -real hands sliding down Jeremy's naked sides. 

"I'm about to lose my... well, _that_ virginity to- to _you_. I can be nervous if I want to." he shuddered, hands still obediently gripping his Squip's shoulders, as he'd been instructed to do, "You've got an _actual body_ , it's really weird."

" _You_ bought it." 

"I was drunk off my ass." 

He smirked, leaned forward and pressed warm lips against Jeremy's neck, "You still made the decision to purchase this for me--or for yourself, either way. You had to have expected this, even wanted it, on some level, from the very beginning, Jeremy." 

He bit the skin there, worrying it between his perfectly crafted teeth until the color changed from the pale hue of a teenager who's spent too much time indoors to an irritated, rosy red. 

Jeremy whined, clenched his fingers, but kept them on the Squip's shoulders, "I hate you." 

"We'll have to work on your lying too," he smirked, and his hands roamed lower, cupped the obvious proof that Jeremy didn't hate him(or at least, not what he was doing), and licked beneath his jaw, "Though, even without your many tells, I know that you love this." 

" _This_ and _you_ are totally different things." Jeremy said with a grumble, the words cut off at the end in a gasp as the Squip bit down roughly on his earlobe.

"You love that I'm the one doing this to you. I don't know why you insist on trying to lie to me, Jeremy. You're well aware that I know exactly what you're thinking." he smiled into his neck, moving his hands around and behind to pull Jeremy closer with palms cupped over his ass cheeks. 

Jeremy's front pressed against the Squip, urged on by resilient, guiding hands. It was still an amazing spectacle, coming to terms with how much he could really feel like this, with a 'real' body looming over him. He'd fantasized about something like this since the first time he realized that the Squip felt what Jeremy felt. When he was horny, the squip felt it too. He wondered how that would make this experience different from being with one of his high school peers. With the Squip's ability to feed off of his growing arousal, using it to amplify his own, would it make the whole thing that much better? 

"Mmm, while it means much less to me to become aroused, it certainly is helpful to know exactly what you enjoy. Pay attention. Remember what you like so that you'll know for future experiences. You'll be surprised by how much you can accomplish when you know exactly what to tell your partner in bed." 

Jeremy groaned, shutting his eyes. 

The Squip cocked his head curiously, staring down at Jeremy's face in assessment as he coiled devilishly clever fingers around his steadily growing erection, "You prefer me not to talk about future partners while we do this..." he said, somewhat... amazed?

No, amazed wasn't the right word. He was still just a computer program after all, made up of code and simulated ambition. It wasn't anything as emotionally invested as amazement, but maybe something closer to... scientific enamorment? He seemed to like picking Jeremy apart, exploring his emotions with his own experience in order to better understand them. Even if it was only for the purpose of furthering his own knowledge in human interactions, Jeremy got a small thrill just from thinking about being interesting enough to a super computer like the Squip for him to be 'enamored'.

"You're hopeless." the Squip murmured, but his body moved against Jeremy's in a way that wasn't completely dismissive, "You'll get yourself involved in an abusive relationship if you're so content to receive such little affection from your partners, Jeremy."

Jeremy huffed annoyedly, "You realize that makes you the abuser right?" 

"We're not in a relationship, Jeremy." he snapped back, more banterful than malicious.

Right. Jeremy knew that. Of course. 

Even though it was an obvious truth, it still hurt a little bit to have it so blatantly pointed out in this context. 

"Sex and relationships aren't mutually exclusive Jeremy." the Squip sighed, and paused his movements to bracket both arms on either side of Jeremy's head, coming to terms with the fact that Jeremy wanted to discuss his feelings about this. He wouldn't be able to go any further if they didn't. 

Jeremy pouted out his bottom lip, "I'm sorry." 

"No you're not. You want to talk about these misguided feelings you have. You're only saying that you're sorry because you believe that I'm annoyed with it." 

Jeremy blinked up at him, the frustrated fists he had kept at the Squip's shoulders slowly sliding down between their naked chests. One of the weird things that made the Squip body decidedly  _not_ human was the lack of any hair apart from the short tuffs on his head and face. The rest of him was unrealistically smooth and hairless. 

"You're _not_ annoyed with it?" he asked cautiously. 

"Not particularly. It will be easy enough to get you horny again after you're finished. You're easily aroused."

Jeremy groaned with exasperation, "You really aren't capable of not insulting me, are you?" 

"You're easy to insult. There's a lot wrong with you."

Jeremy frowned, choosing to stare and the finely crafted line of the Squip's collar bone instead of his eyes. 

Above him, there was a sigh, "Talk, Jeremy."

"I don't want to talk to you. You don't actually care." 

"On the contrary," he said, and lifted Jeremy's face up with curled fingers under his chin, "It's my prerogative to improve your life. Right now, talking about your feelings will do that. So I am quite invested in it."

He still pouted, "That doesn't actually make me feel any better..." 

"I am not capable of the same human emotions you are, Jeremy. What you're looking for isn't something that I can provide." 

"I- I know that. I mean, I do, but I can't help what I feel..." 

"You can learn to control it." 

He furrowed his brow, "But I don't _want_ to. That's like... a big part of being human, almost _the point_ of it. I want to be able to follow my heart when it tells me something."

The Squip stayed quiet, watching Jeremy carefully as he struggled with himself. 

"I bet you think I'm stupid for that." 

The Squip was still silent, but Jeremy saw his eyebrows skew into an expression startlingly human-looking. His thumb brushed lightly over Jeremy's cheek, and Jeremy wasn't actually sure he'd done it consciously. Though, that was stupid, because _of course_ he'd done it intentionally. He was a supercomputer, they didn't do things _sub_ consciously, right?

The Squip blinked, looked down at his own thumb with an affronted frown, then at Jeremy's helplessly hopeful eyes. 

"Your feelings aren't entirely without merit, I suppose. That doesn't make them stupid, just mildly irritating." he sighed yet again, "It would be more productive to discontinue this line of thinking though, Jeremy. It's not at all in your best interests to have... feelings for me. You should be focusing on your feelings for Christine or Michael. Those are both relationships you could actually pursue." 

"That's not- Wait, why couldn't we?" he asked, blithering, more out of frustration and curiosity than out of any actual want for a relationship with him-- _it_ \--the Squip.

Eyes already sharp enough to cut glass narrowed at him, made him feel like he was dumb for even asking, "You mean besides the fact that I'm not real? I won't age either. Should some part of our relationship sour, you wouldn't be able to make a clean break. I'd be in your head. You would have no secrets, and the ability to keep secrets from your partner is a crucial part of what makes relationships last so long." 

Jeremy frowned, holding up his hands, "Hold on, no it isn't. _Not_ having secrets is how you keep a relationship together."

"You would know." The Squip huffed, and Jeremy glared at him. 

" _Hey_."

"Which of us has the better intel here, Jeremy?" 

"You're being even more irritating than usual!" 

"I would only be worse as a partner." 

"I'm not asking to be your- for you to be my- Jesus, why is it so hard to talk to you? _You're in my head,_ you know what I'm thinking, I shouldn't even have to say it." 

The Squip's face remained neutral, "Yet another point on my list-"

"God, just... stop talking. I get it. Whatever. I don't even... I don't even know what a relationship with you would look like. It's not like... we couldn't really go on dates, could we?"

The Squip paused, "Actually, I suppose _that_ would be the easy part now. You bought me a body. As long as I was to stay within five feet of you, we could go anywhere." 

"I-" Jeremy blinked. He'd actually forgotten for a moment that the figure leaning over him was... fleshy in his hands and not just a hologram. The bastard _did_ have a body now, he was right. As long as they stayed within five feet of each other... "We _could_ actually go on dates..."

The Squip flicked his nose, yet another reminder that he could _do_ shit like that now, "You're off track again. We were in the middle of discussing why that's a _horrible_ idea." 

Jeremy caught his hand before he could poke at his face again, "Don't I need practice, anyway?" 

The Squip sighed, frowning pointedly at Jeremy, "You could practice with a girl at your school. Honing your skills while also moving up the social ladder. That's what I had planned for you." 

"I'm too nervous to actually talk to girls yet anyway, though..." 

"A date with me wouldn't change that." he said back, and narrowed his eyes, _like Jeremy was trying to manipulate him and the squip was catching on._ "You can't manipulate me, Jeremy, and I _am_ catching on. You're trying to bribe me."

"Please? Just one? Then I'll shut up." he smirked for a second, then quickly added, "It would definitely improve my life, if nothing else."

He was quiet for a moment, staring at Jeremy with some consideration before finally letting out a relenting sigh, "Very well. One date. But _that's it_ , Jeremy." 

Jeremy's smile was wide and dazzling, and the Squip immediately tapped his cheek with his index finger, "Remember that facial expression. You can use it in the future to get what you want."

He guffawed in a chuckle of startled disbelief, "Are you saying you like my smile?" 

"It was a charming look," he said, only somewhat iritably, and tried to distract Jeremy by moving a hand down to cup his (now)soft, naked cock. Jeremy gasped, the Squip smirked, "expressions like that can be utilized to make getting what you want easier. You're not a 'manly' man, so the 'cute' look is really all you have going for you. Use it." 

Jeremy made a noise, shutting his eyes and breathing a little heavier as the hand cleverly stroking him back to hardness twisted on one particular pull. He turned his face into the arm of the hand planted beside his head, the one holding the Squip up and over him to loom like a hungry predator. 

An amused chuckle rumbled out above him, "You shouldn't be so excited to be _prey_."

"Oh my god, don't say it like that!" 

The Squip licked at his neck, teasingly nipping along the line of his throat like the very carnivore Jeremy was imagining him to be. His hand worked a little faster, teeth scraped the tender skin with just a little more pressure, and Jeremy was quickly reduced to semi-desperate writhing. He put his hands back against the squip's chest, pushing slightly and opening his mouth to let him know he was about to lose it. Just a little more and he-

A tight circle of fingers looped suddenly around his base, making Jeremy yelp and open his eyes, "Wh- what?!"

"While we're here we can work on your self control. You get worked up fast and far too easily. You need to learn how to hold out a little longer. As your partner, I haven't even gotten to start and you're already about to cum, it's off putting." 

Jeremy squirmed, "I'm sorry, but... please, I really need to- it's _right there_." 

" _Wait_ , Jeremy." the squip said tersely, and reached down to pull himself out of the casual jeans his model had come with, "You were looking to lose your virginity tonight, weren't you? It'll be far better if you're not already spent." 

Jeremy whimpered with frustration, looking down at the Squip's hand, leisurely working his own cock as he watched Jeremy bite his lip.

_God, why did every bit of him have to be so perfect? It just wasn't fair._

The Squip grinned, and Jeremy sharply exhaled when he saw the dick in his hand twitch while he stroked. 

_He got off on that? Oh my god, he got off on that!_

"I will admit to finding a certain appeal in hearing how perfect I am." the Squip smirked, "It's a part of my character design. I'm meant to seek out perfection. You can't really blame me."

Jeremy laughed a little, and on a whim, lifted his arms to wrap around the Squip's neck, "I'm not blaming you, I'm just excited." 

"Because you think you've found a weakness of mine."

"Because I've found something you actually _like_." Jeremy reiterated. 

The Squip hummed, expression odd, hand stilling for a moment before he jerked his head over to the side, "Your lube. Get it." 

Jeremy's eyes widened a little but he obeyed, rolling over onto his stomach to lean over the bed, legs still trapped beneath the Squip, as he reached around underneath for his lube. It wasn't exactly hidden, but Jeremy didn't have a bedside drawer and there was no way he was going to just leave a bottle of lube next to his lamp. When his fingers finally bumped against the cool plastic of the tube. He let out a victorious, "Ah hah!" and grabbed it, but the bottle almost fell out of his hand again when he realized the Squip had shifted behind him and was already moving on to the next step. 

Something warm, wet, and _budded_ began prodding between his cheeks and Jeremy gave out a startled, wet, cry before slapping his free hand over his mouth. He got the lube up onto the bed, let it go, and gripped the end of the bed like his very life depended on it. " _What_ -" 

The Squip mumbled something about 'good experience to have' against his skin, barely finishing the sentence before diving right back in, voice now muffled against Jeremy's backside. 

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._

He keened, surging _backward_ of all things when his tongue finally popped past the rim and wormed around inside. It was an alien feeling, new and intense, but not exactly bad. Jeremy found himself moaning, pressing back, dropping his head into the mattress and gasping as he started to relax a little more, his body adjusting and accommodating to the new sensation without his consent. He only realized he'd been drooling a little bit when his cheek rubbed into the wet patch on his sheets. 

"S-" he groaned, "God, do you have a name? It- it feels weird to call you Squip in bed-"

The Squip pulled back, "I don't have a name. I wasn't designed for that. You're not meant to need to call out anything in bed for me." 

Jeremy moaned again, feeling a little open and empty now that he'd taken his tongue away. The air now felt cool against the wet skin there... Jeremy was eager to change the subject in his brain.

"Is there no way to tell you apart from... from other Squips then?"

"Of course there is. My model number is 61-2004-2015"

"Okay, but that's not- I want-"

"I know what you want," the Squip said, and leaned over Jeremy until his chest was pressed flat against his back, "but I have nothing to offer you. You could work off of the original human model-" 

"I'm _not_ calling you Keanu Reeves." he said decisively. 

The Squip actually chuckled. That was... new. Oh God, Jeremy could _feel_ the vibration of his laughter against his back. 

Teeth bit into the lobe of his ear, making Jeremy jump and unintentionally press back against the Squip's rather _sizeable_ erection. Another rumble of quiet laughter, "Telling your male partner that he's big will never be an unwelcome compliment in bed, Jeremy." 

"You're almost scarily big." he blurbed out immediately, "Shit, is that- was that the _design_?"

The Squip ground forward, mouth falling away from his ear and against the bit of skin where neck connected to shoulder, "These models were designed with perfection in mind, what people found most appealing and would look up to in terms of a mentor. Sizeable genitalia is definitely something to be looked up to." 

Jeremy groaned, tilting his head back so that the Squip could mouth up the line of his neck. He was so distracted with the dual sensations of that and the rutting against his ass that he was surprised to hear the cap of his lube snap open, and the tell-tale squirt of liquid coming out. The Squip moved back just enough to accommodate for his hand, now probing gently at Jeremy's hole, but only just. He was still intoxicatingly close, breathing against Jeremy's back, forehead pressed to his spine. Two fingers went in right away, and Jeremy squealed. 

The Squip hummed with satisfaction, "Your reactions are good, arousing, but only for a male partner. You really will need a female experience to go with this one, Jeremy." 

Jeremy wailed as the fingers delved deeper, curling after they were buried to the knuckle and hitting a spot that sent jolts of pleasure up his body. 

"I'm able to find your prostate on the first try with ease, but keep in mind that's not a common thing amongst unknowledgeable human partners."

Jeremy buried his face again, shoulders tensing and deciding it wasn't worth speaking when he knew the Squip would hear his thoughts anyway. He projected his words as hard as he could,  _You weren't going to talk about future partners while we did this._

The Squip added another finger and Jeremy's head snapped up with a gasp, the next breath being sucked in through his teeth. Most of it felt good, but that deep burn where the third stretched had him hesitating. 

"It'll stop hurting soon, and most people only go to three fingers before they enter... but I'll be giving you four." he said, and licked at the back of Jeremy's neck soothingly, "I also never said I wouldn't be talking about your future relations, I merely acknowledged your dislike of it." 

Jeremy wanted to pout, but the Squip's fingers curled inward again and all Jeremy's mouth was capable of at the moment was dropping open to moan rather loudly. He whined, squirmed, and craned his neck to try and look over his shoulder, overcome with an even heavier surge of arousal at the sight he was met with. 

His hair was damp at the corners, eyes a little lidded. The Squip stared back at Jeremy with a look he'd never seen him wear before. It was so lust driven, dark and wanting, it stole his breath away and made him shiver. His chest fucking _glowed_ with the glazed sheen of sweat that overwhelmed it, it was unreal. 

"You can sweat." he said dumbly, and dropped his head back down when the next thrust of fingers came in hard. 

The Squip drew his fingers out so fast Jeremy jokingly wondered if he could get whiplash from something like that. He scooted closer, face back near Jeremy's and one arm snaking down around his torso to hold him close and in place. He grunted against Jeremy's equally sweaty (if not a little more so) skin, and his voice was so deep Jeremy thought he might actually be able to drown in it. 

"This body is designed to produce a sweat-like substance whenever it begins any form of physical labour that might make a human sweat." the tip of his cock touched to Jeremy's hole, "The goal was to appear normal to any unsuspecting onlookers." he rested his forehead against Jeremy's shoulder and he could feel that 'sweat-like substance' cool his own, heated skin, "It would look rather odd to see someone working out and not sweating. It's made for public training and-"

"Oh my God, _stop talking_ and _please_ just-"

The Squip pushed in fast and hard, _too_ fast and hard actually, and Jeremy screamed just a little bit. 

"That was _your_ fault," the Squip huffed, and bit down roughly into his shoulder for good measure, "your desperation was too high. I couldn't control it, I needed to..." 

Jeremy forgot the Squip could feel what he was feeling... that sexual desperation... he knew he'd been needy, he hadn't known it was _that_ bad. 

The Squip groaned and shifted his hips, "It-" a low growl tumbled out of his throat and against the sore teeth marks on Jeremy's skin. It was so deliciously dirty that Jeremy found himself grinding backward, wanting more. More movement, more depth, closer, harder, whatever else he could get, just _more_.

The Squip pulled out and slammed back in, harder and deeper, " _Stop that_." he chided, and brought the arm up from around Jeremy's torso until long fingers could curl around the front of his neck. 

They retracted as quickly as they came and the Squip practically barked at him, "For God's sake, _stop it!"_

Jeremy was panting, "I can't! I- I need-" 

"Think of something else!" The Squip snapped, and drove his hips forward again, this time forgetting to pause in between thrusts and continuing in a somewhat frantic pattern. 

Jeremy couldn't think of anything else. In fact, he could hardly think of anything  _at all_. He was a drooling, sweaty and aroused mess, able to do nothing else but push back against each of the Squip's desperate thrusts, open up his neck to more assault and willingly tip his head back when his hair was pulled and the Squip kissed him. He'd been _dying_ for a kiss, he realized, and this was the dirtiest thing he could have asked for. 

Jeremy loved it.

It was over far too quickly, Jeremy's youthful willpower dying out fast as he spilled across the sheets. Behind him, the Squip groaned out, long and throaty and his hips stuttered. 

_Oh God, he'd totally felt Jeremy's orgasm hadn't he?_

The Squip fucked faster after that, driving home again and again  _right against his prostate_ until Jeremy thought he was going to cum again without even having gotten hard, body limp and heavy as a sack of potatoes. All he could do was lay there and take it, the abuse to his prostate and the pleasure that made his eyes roll and the most unflattering, _guttural_ of moans come flooding past his open mouth, each one punched out of him without his consent. 

The Squip kept going until Jeremy did, in fact, cum again, finally pulling out and rolling over to Jeremy's side. Jeremy whimpered, wanting to cuddle up to his side for no real reason at all, just felt like he needed the contact of it, and the Squip, feeling generous, let him. 

It was only afterword, once they'd come down and Jeremy was breathing alright again, the sweat cooled on his skin and his heart rate back to its normal rhythm, that he lifted his head, "Did you-?"

The Squip groaned, "This body wasn't _designed_ for that." he said, and Jeremy noted that he almost seemed a little frustrated, though he supposed he would be too, "But I felt your orgasms just as well as you did, if that makes you feel any better."

"Yeah." he huffed, "Hell, if it was as brain-fritzing for you as it was for me I'm totally satisfied with that." 

A little smirk, and the Squip closed his eyes, "Go to sleep now. You're tired and need to get at least 8.5 hours of rest if you want to avoid bags under your eyes at school tomorrow." 

Jeremy grinned, tucked himself in a little closer to the body next to him, and let himself fall asleep. 

* * *

 He woke up to the Squip shoving his laptop at him, the most excitingly determined expression on his face as he practically shouted, "Order this!" 

Jeremy blinked wearily, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the webpage with a fuzzy gaze, "Is that- what the hell?" 

"You can order artificial semen for these models. A new addition. It's meant for realism for teaching purposes, and it's exactly what we need. I was frustrated you didn't get to feel the simulation of an actual climax from your partner last night. This will change that." 

Jeremy was wide awake now, and gulped nervously, "You mean, we'll be doing that again?" 

The Squip grinned, "Of course. I still have a lot more to teach you, after all." he leaned a little closer, his smirk widening when Jeremy's pupils dilated, " _Buy it_ , Jeremy." 

His finger tapped the **add to cart** button before Jeremy had even managed to look away from that mischievously promising leer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I initially planned on making this a simple, smutty two-parter... but then I realized that there is _so much_ for this idea to run with. First of all being that date plan that totally wrote itself in, I swear. I may end up pulling this out into a longer story, though I think I'll be doing it in installments, one idea at a time. I'll make a series or something and just keep adding oneshots as new ideas hit me. Next will be the date~ for certain, then maybe something involving that "we've got to get you experience with a female" idea where the Squip totally gets unintentionally jealous and doesn't know how to handle it, and after that I have some more ideas I think I may keep secret for now. ;) 
> 
> There will be more, but this is the end of the first part. I don't know when I'll get around to posting more, but the want to and ideas are there! Thank you for reading! ^_^ I was so psyched to see all the awesome feedback on the first part. You guys are awesome.


End file.
